dogdaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Leonmitchelli Galette des Rois/@comment-24098614-20170212063934/@comment-24053170-20190920000228
You still don't get it, and it looks like you never will. You missed a ton of important details. They were talking about Yukki when she was still a child and she wanted to grow up alongside her friends. It was the child version of Yukki that grew up, not Yukki as she is now. That version of Yukki hasn't done anymore growing. At this point all you are doing in making things up, nothing of what you said is true. Yukki never grew anymore then she was from the first season. the only difference between the other 2 seasons is Yukki is nude a lot more. Thats it, she is the exact same size. All that happened is she is in more fanservice scenes. Your eyes are playing tricks on you if you think she increased anymore. Your making details up that are not true and are based solely on your own opinions. So please drop it already. Yukki never grew anymore between the seasons. She only grew up fast when she was a child because her companions were growing up and she wanted to be like them. Thats all that happened, you guys on the other hand are exaggerating an fanwanking a conversation that yukki had to imply she was still growing bigger, which is not the case. I would rather not have to delete your comments, so please keep details accurate. I have seen the series multiple times, I have copy of the novel and manga. And the simple fact of the matter is the only thing of Yukki's that changed over the 2nd and 3rd seasons is her outfit. Her body and shape have not. Your attempting to make something seem like its bigger because she is nude more often. I on the other hand am viewing this from an objective point of view, and have a much closer idea to the details of the series and dialogue between characters. Which sadly you two are not doing. Yukki only changed her outfit, nothing more. and nothing else. Her breasts did not get any bigger. All that happened is she is naked more often. Go back and rewatch the first season again and then objectively take a look again. You will see that her breasts have not changed. You only think she did because she wasn't as nude as much in the first season as she was in the later two. The other girls are still growing because they are still at that age. But Yukki is basically an adult by this point and won't change that much more. Yukki is older than the other girls after all, so your estimations about her appearance are so far off that you don't even know what your talking about now. And you guys are wrong. I checked side views of Yukki from the first season and the third season, her appearance hasn't changed even one iota. So you really are just trying to make Yukki bigger then she is.